


Those aren't bite marks, I swear!

by ArwenKing



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKing/pseuds/ArwenKing
Summary: During the time when Oswald worked in the kitchen as a dishwasher. The time where Maroni sees Oswald staring at him, and the situation plays out quite differently.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Salvatore Maroni
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Those aren't bite marks, I swear!

“Hey, Kid! Over here . . . now.” The Dons voice shook through the room. Oswald had been looking over at him, listening to his conversation. He had seconds to think of something.

“Don Maroni,” he stumbled out, “may I help you with something?” Oswald spoke in his normal elegance, but with pronounce fear (half real, half added to go along with some act he thought up on the spot).

“Yeah, I wanna knows why you’s was staring at me like that. Tryin’ to ‘ear somethin’ you shouldn’t?” The Don said with a grim face, with small amounts of hidden amusement that Oswald knew he should fear.

“My apologies sir, I wasn’t listening in on your conversation, sir I swear it.” Oswald added, quickly thinking up something hopefully not stupid.

“Yeah? Then why was you’s starin’ at me?” Don Maroni asked, sitting menancly, with several men who definitely had guns on them all around his back. 

“Oh, well, Sir . . . you see, um,” Oswald said, making himself blush (though it wasn’t too hard as he was embarrassed for what he was about to do).

“Come on kid, spit it out.” Maroni asked, sitting forwards with a tiny bit of curiosity. 

“My apologies sir. Its just that . . . well I,” Oswald took a deep breath, prayed that this plan would work and just went for it.

“Its just that I think you’re very handsome, sir.” Oswald spoke quickly, while jamming his eyes shut and blushing red. 

Maroni leaned back against the chair he was in, making it creak slightly. It would be a blessing if the man didn’t have him throw to the ground immediately. 

“Oh, is that it, now?” Maroni said, and Oswald slowly opened his eyes. He wasn’t laughing, but he was smiling softly. Oswald nodded to him as he played with his hands nervously.

“Well then, why don’t you come over here and join me, then? Hmm?” The Don spoke, not as a command but bluntly enough that Oswald wouldn’t to not give him what he wanted.

“Me?” Oswald sputtered out, acting far more surprised than he was. Obviously the man was talking to him, but he did his best to act a if he would have never have guess it in a million years!

“I, uh, I have to work the rest of - the rest of my shift, Sir.” Oswald said, smiling to himself as he stood there awkwardly. He hadn’t expected this from the man, but he really hadn’t expected this from himself. He was thoroughly enjoying his fun, he was even excited.

“Ay!” the Don called over to the owner of the restaurant, “He’s off shift, find someone to cover him. Got it?” he spoke loudly, and the man just nodded and turned back to what he was doing.

“Now, why don’t you come sit over here by me?” Don Maroni spoke cooly, as he patted the seat next to him.

Oswald looked down, as if to try and hide his darkening face as he limped over to the chair next to the crime boss. 

“You’ve got a cute limp. Embrace it.” Maroni said, sliding a plate in front of his guest before turning back to his own to keep eating. 

“Than- Thank you Don Maroni, sir. I will surly take note of such a complement.” Oswald returned, keeping his hands on his knees as he was too shaky to even try and eat. 

“Something wrong? The food here is great, and if you don’t like it . . .” the Don began.

“No, no its not that.” Oswald blushed. He was facing Maroni, but he couldn’t bring his head up to look him in the eyes.

“This is just very exciting to me, sir.” Oswald spoke quietly, hoping the henchmen behind him weren't listening (though it would be quite hard not to, admittedly).

Don Maroni placed his hand onto Oswald’s chin, he lifted his head and looked him in the eyes. Oswald was practically seeing stars. 

“What’s your name, boy?” Maroni said, not moving his hand from his face.

“Os- Oswald, sir.” He said softly, looking at Maroni like he was a beautiful painting. 

“Oswald,” he rolled across his tongue. “That chair doesn’t look to comfy, why don’t you come sit up here on me?” The Don said, finally moving his hand away from Oswalds face, and he immediately fell a little forwards, missing the warmth. 

“I-I-I” Oswald sputtered out, knowing that his blush had crept down to his shoulders by now. 

“Oh, I get it. You want privacy, thats fine. You seem like you’re new to this.” Maroni said, gesturing for his men to ready his car. 

“Yes, sir. You’re quite right. On both aspects, I mean.” Oswald ended in a murmur, looking down again.

“Come home with me?” Maroni asked, standing up with his hand out for Oswald to take if he wished. Though he was uncertain of what would happen if he said no, the curiosity did nothing to sway his vote. 

Maroni took hold of his hand and led Penguin out to a car, the back of the car that is, as the man never drove himself anywhere. 

The Don went in first, sitting directly in the middle of three seats, and he gestured for Oswald to sit on top of him. 

Oswald made his way into the car, and found himself very close to the other man. He was face to face with him as he tried position himself around to sit facing away from him. 

“Hmm, nuh uh.” Don Maroni hummed as he took hold of Oswald and turned him around so he was facing him, and his legs were brought to his sides.

Oswald squeaked in surprise, but he didn’t fight the man’s advancements. Maroni smiled, and reached behind him and grabbed his ass. He felt him up for a moment before pushing him up against his lower chest, so that Oswald was right against him. And due to his height, he was face to face with the man.

“Better.” Maroni said, giving him a toothy grin as he pressed his face into Oswalds neck, taking a deep whiff.

Oswald was already breathing out harshly, and making tiny noises of excitement. But when the Don bit down softly on his neck, Oswald let out a breathy noise that Maroni immediately wanted to hear again. 

He bit down again on his neck, a little harder, and Oswald let out a hushed moan this time. 

“You sound so good. Have you ever been with a man before?” Maroni asked, running his hands over the uniform Oswald had to wear in that dreaded kitchen.

“Yes- yes sir. I have.” Oswald spoke quietly, hoping he was loud enough that he wouldn’t have to repeat himself. 

“A woman?” Maroni asked next, already knowing the answer, but wanting to see his reaction just the same. Oswald shook his head ‘no’.

“Mmmm, good to know.” Maroni said, finally taking Oswalds mouth with his own. Oswald breathed out overly content, wrapping his hands around the boss. 

The man chuckled, and gave him a little hit to his ass. Oswald squeaked and the Don just smiled more. 

They arrived at the house shortly after, and the Don once more led Penguin by the hand. This time, to a bedroom. 

“Come on, get back up on me.” Maroni said, taking a seat on the bed, gesturing for Oswald to climb back on him. Knowing his manners, he first took his shoes off, and the Don smirked at the cute action. 

“Thank you for letting me into your home, Don Maroni. You are very generous.” Oswald breathed out, sitting back down on the man’s lap. 

“I like to think so. Now . . . may I take this off?” The Don asked as he tugged at his shirt, and Oswald nodded. He held his arms off as his shirt was lifted up, and he felt like a child. 

“Very cute.” Maroni mumbled to himself was he touched Oswalds chest, making him shudder. 

“You’re so sensitive, I want to find every one of those soft spots.” Don Maroni whispered before lifting himself up slightly and turning, quickly pinning Oswald down against the mattress.

He wasted no time. As soon as his body hit the mattress, Maroni had his teeth around one of his nipples. Oswald cried out, throwing his hands to cover his face. It was rough, and he was very sensitive, but it wasn’t bad.

Maroni bit his other nipple, causing the same reaction, before making a trail of kisses down to his groin. Stopping to kiss right above his pants. Oswald was panting. 

Maroni didn’t ask him this time, he just went straight ahead to unbuttoning Oswalds pants. Not that he minded, as he was unsure of his voice at the moment. 

Maroni then swiftly pulled him to the edge of the bed, having stood at some point, grabbing his legs and pressing his ass to his groin. 

“May I?” He asked, though his answer was painted on the man’s face, below him.

“Yes please, Don Maroni.” He whispered out. 

The man above him smiled, and hooked his fingers around his underwear, swiftly pulling it off him, and Oswald fought the urge to cover himself. 

Maroni smirked, then rummaged his pockets for something. Lube.

Maroni made no deal of being gentle, he wet one finger and stuck it into the man below him bluntly. Oswald cried out, but not from much pain. He closed his eyes, and calmed himself down. 

Maroni was rough with everything he did in life, but at least in this he was slow. He fingered Oswald slowly, though firmly, and was up to two perhaps too quickly. But Oswald could take it. 

And just as he as getting used to two fingers, they were gone. Oswald breathed in deeply and relaxed his body as much as he could for the next part. 

Maroni was soft, which took Oswald by surprise, but he didn’t complain. He pushed himself in slowly, drawing out crazed noises from Oswald’s throat. 

“God!” He whimpered out, as Maroni’s thighs met his. He smiled down at him, readjusted, then quickly pulled out a little and slammed straight into his sweet spot. 

“Don Mah-” Oswald tried to cry out, but his voice failed him and he ended up just moaning out instead of finishing the man’s name. 

“Like that?” Maroni asked, pulling back and hitting him again in the same spot. Oswald’s back curled up and he grabbed the sheets around him. 

“Yes! God, yes!” Oswald cried out. He smiled, and pushed himself back against the man inside of him. He did not think today would go this well. 

Maroni then leaned down, pushing them to be chest to chest as he bit down onto the same spot he had been working on in the car ride there. Oswald threw his head back, giving the larger man more access, as he grasped the back of his head and rode out the man’s rough thrusts. 

“Shit, kid, I’m gonna-” Maroni started, but his actions finished his sentence. He came harshly in Oswald, with a few ragged and distressed thrusts. 

Oswald panted, and reached down to get himself off, but his hand was smacked away. Maroni sat up, still inside of him, and grabbed his cock roughly. 

Oswald arched upwards and slapped a hand to his mouth. It was one thing to be fucked analy, but being touched there always drove him to seeing stars. 

“Good boy.” Maroni whispered, and Oswald came harshly. That,s new, he thought, in the haze of post-orgasm clarity. 

“Thanks. You can sleep in the room down the hall, or I can get a driver to take you back to yours.” Maroni added, sitting down on the bed, pulling out a cigar. 

“Thank you, Don Maroni. My mother will be worried if I don’t return home, you are very generous.” Oswald said with a little bow, with what his body allowed him to do. He dressed himself quickly, as quick as he could, and limped from the room.

His limp was far more pronounced, and he blushed thinking about the guards around the building seeing him limp away from a bedroom Don Maroni was currently in. 

But he made it to the car without dying of embarrassment, and he was on his way home. 

“Oh god.” Oswald murmured to himself. 

“How the hell was he to explain the bite marks to his mother!”


End file.
